Speed Run
Speed Run Mode is one of the two feature modes introduced by the DLC Challenge Pack: A Trial for Adventurers. This DLC is also included in the base Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen game. :''Caution ! If a speed mode run is started from a main game being played in [[Hard Mode|'Hard Mode']], once completed the earlier game will be restarted in Normal Mode from the last progress point, and not in Hard Mode.'' Overview Speed Run mode is a time challenge mode in which the aim is to complete the game in the shortest possible time. A previous save game can be used to initiate a speed run, including all earned items, skills and character development. Successfully completing speed run mode (regardless of the player's finishing time) earns the rewards Forest Tunic Set and a Set of Caretaker's Garb. Items used during the Speed run are not deducted from the player's main save, encouraging unsparing use of the player's accumulated potions, periapts, Blast Arrow, and so on. Once completed the previous game will restart from the position reached at the time the speed mode run was started - progress is not lost, but a Hard Mode game will restart in a normal difficulty setting. Beware ! Death during a speed run terminates the attempt - there are no retries. Wakestone revives are allowed. Speed run records The shortest known time for completion is of a New Game Plus speedrun 14 minutes, 53 seconds as of February 11, 2016. ::(For new claims to be verified a full run through video should be submitted) Notes *The player cannot save during Speed Run Mode. Speed Run Mode must be completed in a single session, although the game may be paused. * Sleeping at an inn (or rest area) will not save the game or incur any time penalty. *All accumulated inventory from the main game is available, including equipment, items, Gold, Ferrystones, Portcrystals, etc. *The Arisen and Main Pawn's level, stats, and skills are carried over from the main game save file. *There is a timer on the right side of the screen that counts up when the player is in control of the Arisen. The timer stops during pauses, cutscenes, when the player is in the inventory menu, and within the Rift. *The player cannot access online pawns; only the pre-built offline Capcom pawns may be hired. Even offline "favorites" are unavailable, so the player must search anew for pawns for every Speed Run. *Difficulty is set to normal and cannot be changed for the duration of the Speed Run. *Speed Run is completed in a self-contained world. None of the items the player obtains or uses during Speed Run Mode is carried back to the Main Game when Speed Run is completed. No experience points, discipline points, levels gained, or Gold earned during Speed Run will be brought back over to the Main Game either. Any Gold spent during Speed Run is not deducted from the player's Main Game Gold. NPC affinity is not carried over to the main save file. * The player will be awarded the two outfits for simply completing Speed Run Mode, regardless of their final completion time. Speedrun tactics The tips below provide suggestions to help complete the speed run in under an hour. Major spoilers are displayed in the content . Kraissant's walkthrough Based on User:Kraissant's Dragon's Dogma Speedrun Route 2.0: * Before beginning, it would be very useful to have these items in inventory (but not required): ** 21 Wakestones (1 to fall down the Pre-Dragon Everfall, 20 to give Quince) ** 12 Ferrystones ** 1 Wyrmking's Ring Forgery (to quickly complete The Wyrmking's Ring) ** 5 Altar Slates (pre-duplicated from Montebank if the player chooses to complete the Watergod's Altar quest instead of A Fortress Besieged) ** 1 Shadow Fort Lever (pre-duplicated from Montebank if the player chooses to complete A Fortress Besieged instead of the Watergod's Altar) ** 1 Skeleton Key (optional, attacking people in Gran Soren and getting thrown in jail can be used as a shortcut to visit Aldous). ** Approximately 20 Conqueror's Periapts or Tagilus's Miracles (to help quickly end the nine mandatory battles) ** Approximately 20 Blast Arrows (combine with the Conqueror's Periapts and Tagilus's Miracles to finish the nine mandatory battles quickly) ** Approximately 20 Spring Waters (to heal the ox pulling the cart during Off With Its Head after the Arisen repeatedly kicks it to move faster) ** 1 Maker's Finger (a single shot to the heart during the initial conversation will immediately slay The Dragon) *Before beginning, make sure Portcrystals are placed in all the key story locations. The player will need to teleport (at least) 11 times for maximum speed. For this Speedrun place them at (listed in order of story progression) : ** Hillfigure Knoll (for The Cypher quest) ** The Shadow Fort (if the player chooses A Fortress Besieged instead of the Watergod's Altar quest) ** Bluemoon Tower (in case the player is unable to kill the Griffin during the first encounter) ** Windbluff Tower (for Pride Before a Fall) ** The southern Waycastle (for Honor and Treachery) ** Greatwall Encampment (for Deny Salvation). * Recommended vocation: Strider * Useful augments: Athleticism, Clout, Vehemence, Eminence * Useful skills: Mad Dash, Brain Splitter, Instant Reset, Fivefold Flurry * Be rude! NPC Affinity does not matter here, so ignore most NPCs like Reynard, Aelinore, Madeleine, etc. The player only needs to (pro-actively) speak with twelve different characters for the Speedrun (listed in order of story progression): ** Ecbal (at the encampment, to retrieve initial equipment and skills) ** Mercedes (for quest progression) ** Asalam (at the Gran Soren Inn) ** Ser Camillus (guarding the Pawn Guild) ** Barnaby (at the Pawn Guild, for the Lure of the Abyss quest) ** Ser Maximilian (for the Wyrm Hunt quests) ** The Dragonforged (to complete The Cypher quest) ** Ser Robert or Haslett (at either The Shadow Fort or Watergod's Altar), ** Aldous (for the Royal Orders quests) ** Ser Georg (to begin the Griffin hunt) ** The Duke (to initiate Deny Salvation) ** Quince (to hand over the 20 Wakestones in the Everfall). * Be wasteful! Items used and Gold spent during the Speedrun will not be deducted from the main save file's real inventory. No data is carried back over to the New Game Plus or Hard Mode except the two reward outfits and the personal time of Speedrun completion. So feel free to burn through expensive items like Blast Arrows, Vivifying Incense, Tagilus's Miracles, Kept Sour Ambrosial Meats or whatever is needed. * Be a coward! Only nine battles are mandatory, so run past all other enemies. The player need only slay or repel: ** 1 Cyclops (for the Call of the Arisen quest) ** 1 Hydra (cut off a single head for the Off With Its Head quest) ** 1 Griffin (for the Griffin's Bane quest) ** 1 Cockatrice (either slay outright or repel it to finish the Honor and Treachery quest) ** 1 Chimera (during the Deny Salvation quest) ** 2 Wights (to finish the Deny Salvation quest) ** 1 Gorechimera (may be lured onto the pressure plates in the Greatwall battle prior to facing The Dragon, bypassing the need to slay it) ** The Dragon (for The Final Battle) ** The Seneschal (for Final Judgement) * Don't waste time picking up any Gold or loot! Nothing obtained during a Speedrun is carried over to the main save file. Speed Run Mode Walkthrough # Begin! Instead of attacking The Dragon, run up the stairs or step into his flame! # Run past Reynard to the Encampment. # Speak to Ecbal in the tent to retrieve all items and equipment need. Distribute all the items and equipment to pawns later. The timer is frozen while the player is looking at menus and inventory, so take the time to get everything prepared properly. Ensure all augments and skills are equipped. # Interact with the Rift Stone. Exit the Encampment's eastern gate. Slay the Cyclops (Call of the Arisen, Battle #1). # Interact with the Rift Stone again to retrieve the Main Pawn and two other pawns (player's choice, but pawns are not necessary to complete the Speed Run). # Ignore Ser Berne's training by walking past him to go out the gate and speak to Ecbal again to retrieve the Main Pawn's equipment and skill loadout. # Speak to Mercedes for the first time. Sleep. Slay the Hydra (Battle #2). Exit and run to the southern Waycastle (Off With Its Head). # Speak to Mercedes again to begin the ox cart escort. # Kick the ox (with the "B" button) to make it move quickly, and use Spring Waters to heal it when its health gets low. Alternately, if the Arisen kicks the ox while facing it a Mage pawn will heal the Arisen (and the ox) when the Arisen sustains injury from getting trampled. The ox cannot die, but if it sustains too much damage it will move slower (hence the Spring Waters). # In Gran Soren speak to Asalam at the Inn, then Ser Camillus guarding the Pawn Guild, then Barnaby at the Pawn Guild to begin Lure of the Abyss. # In the (Pre-Dragon) Everfall, jump to the bottom, die, and use a Wakestone to revive. Grab the Portcrystal, and "examine" the center of the platform. As the Tentacles begin to sprout, use Ferrystone #1 to teleport back up to Gran Soren. # Back at the Pawn Guild, Ser Duncan issues a Wyrm Hunt License. Speak to Barnaby again to finish Lure of the Abyss. # Run to the Noble Quarter, speak to Ser Maximilian for the first time and accept at least two of the four quests: "Decipher a text" (The Cypher) and either "Rout a monster infestation" (A Fortress Besieged) or "Aid a research team" (The Watergod's Altar). The player's choice of either of the two latter quests will depend upon proper preparation for the Speedrun. If the player already has 5 Altar Slates prepared, do The Watergod's Altar (much faster). Otherwise, do A Fortress Besieged at The Shadow Fort. Only two of the four quests must be completed to progress the story. # Teleport to Hillfigure Knoll (Ferrystone #2). Speak to The Dragonforged. Now immediately teleport to either The Watergod's Altar (if the player already has 5 Altar Slates for The Watergod's Altar quest) or The Shadow Fort (for A Fortress Besieged). ## The Watergod's Altar option : (Ferrystone #3), run inside and "examine" the remains of the dead priest (near the Cyclops, but ignore it) and immediately teleport back outside (Ferrystone #4). Speak to the priest Haslett standing at the entrance, give him the 5 Altar Slates, and teleport back to Gran Soren (Ferrystone #5). ## A Fortress Besieged option: At The Shadow Fort (Ferrystone # 3), speak to Ser Robert (near the hole), run underground and all the way up the stairs. Place the Shadow Fort Lever and open the gate. If the player did not bring a Shadow Fort Lever (forged from Montebank beforehand), the lever must be retrieved by running to the "jail" building at the center of the map. When the Gran Soren guards enter, DO NOTHING to help the Gran Soren soldiers. Simply wait and watch as Ser Robert (the Fort captain) is slain by the Goblins and the quest will fail (complete). # Teleport back to Gran Soren (Ferrystone #4 or #5 depending on which Wyrm Hunt quests were completed). # Speak to Ser Maximilian again and accept "Hear the Duke's directive" (Come to Court). The Wyrm Hunt License will be revoked. # Enter the Duke's Demesne for the first time. After meeting the Duke, run to the exit, speak with Ser Alvert, then run back upstairs and speak to Aldous for the first time. Accept both quests: "Aid the corps on a hunting expedition" (Griffin's Bane) and "Gather evidence for an important trial" (Trials and Tribulations). Sleep. Exit Gran Soren's main (southern) gate. # Outside, speak with Ser Georg to begin the Griffin hunt. Run up the hill ahead of the guards, slay a Goblin and throw it in the circle. Activate the Blast Arrows and four Conqueror's Periapts. Slay the Griffin and do not let it escape! (Battle #3). # Teleport back to Gran Soren. Speak to Aldous to report. Sleep four days then walk out of the inn to learn of Fournival's trial verdict. # Speak to Aldous to report. Accept both quests: "Recover a stolen item" (The Wyrmking's Ring) and "Assist Ser Mercedes" (Pride Before a Fall). Exit the castle and speak with Mercedes at the Demesne's main gate. # Teleport to the Windbluff Tower. Run upstairs and interrupt the duel by slaying Julien. Exit the upper room and speak to Mercedes again. # Teleport back to Gran Soren. Sleep. Report to Aldous. # Teleport to the southern Waycastle. A guard delivers some news. Activate the Blast Arrows and four Conqueror's Periapts here. # Teleport back to Gran Soren and run up the path toward the staircase to the Noble Quarter. From the path, fire long range Fivefold Flurry Blast Arrows to immediately slay the Cockatrice (Battle #4, Honor and Treachery). Speak to Ser Camillus near the staircase shortcut (the Passage Gate). # Report to Aldous and give him the Wyrmking's Ring Forgery. For Reward and Responsibility, speak to the Duke in his Solar room upstairs. Follow the Duke to the Treasury room or grab him, get arrested, and Skeleton Key out of the dungeon downstairs. After the Treasury room scene, accept the Duke's quest Deny Salvation. # Teleport to The Greatwall. Sleep. Run inside, turn right in the fort, up the stairs, and ignore all enemies. Slay the Chimera (Battle #5) and run up to the roof. Slay the two Wights (Battle #6, Deny Salvation). # After the cutscene, the party is at the bottom of the fort again. Run downstairs, past the Geo Saurians and Hellhounds and slay the Gorechimera (Battle #7). It is possible to avoid slaying the Gorechimera by luring it onto the pressure plates (like with the Shield Drum skill) to open the door leading to The Dragon. # Aelinore will be the Beloved by default. After the cutscene (while the Arisen is choosing to fight or flee) the player may immediately fire the Maker's Finger to the Dragon's heart to slay it (Battle #8, The Final Battle). If needed, watch the Speedrun video at time index 37:15 to see the correct timing of this shot. The video link is near the top of this page, under the "Overview" section. # If the Arisen is without a Maker's Finger arrow, the player may instead walk up to The Dragon, accept his challenge, then "respond to The Dragon's onslaught" by running away. When instructed to "Fight back" onscreen, activate four Conqueror's Periapts (or preferably Tagilus's Miracles) and slay it before it can fly away. Brain Splitter to the Dragon's protruding head works well here. Remember to hit the heart to land the final killing blow. If successful, this will bypass the need to run across the bridges, fire the ballistas, fight in the arena, etc. #Victorious, teleport from Post-Game Cassardis back to Gran Soren. Speak to Asalam (now at the Pawn Guild) and grab 20 Wakestones. Speak to Quince in the Everfall and give her the 20 Wakestones. Jump into the abyss. # Facing the Seneschal, the Arisen may use Mad Dash away from the Seneschal instead of attacking him during the first two encounters. Use Mad Dash or dodge roll past the tunnel of NPC characters. Slay Savan (Battle #9, Final Judgement). Godsbane. # Speed Run complete! Good job! Category:Concepts Category:Walkthroughs